Détruit en une morsure
by Hinata Kirschtein
Summary: Jean est en mauvaise posture alors moi, Marco, je décide d'aller l'aider au péril de ma vie. Cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'épisode 13 de Shingeki no Kyojin. Enjoy !


Tous les soldats combattent les titans du mur Rose.

Le commandant Pixis nous a donné une mission très claire, protéger Eren pour qu'il puisse soulever un énorme rocher et donc boucher le trou dans la porte menant vers le mur Sina.

Cette mission est dangereuse. Jean était en mauvaise posture, son équipement tridimensionnel ne fonctionnait plus et des titans étaient derrière lui, alors, après ma demande, Sasha, Connie et moi avons décidés de l'aider.

L'opération sauvetage a été un succès, allons nous réfugier sur le mur !

J'entame une course effrénée, le titan que j'ai amadoué ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir.

Autour de moi, toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Ce ne sont plus que des tas de roches, ravagées par les combats contre ces bêtes affreuses.

Je tente de m'enfuir en utilisant mon équipement tridimensionnel mais il ne se déclenche pas. Si un autre titan arrive par devant, je suis mort. Par chance, je vois une ruelle sur ma droite. Je décide de m'y aventurer pour échapper aux griffes de ce titan sanguinaire.

Je traverse la ruelle à toute vitesse, après tout, un titan peux très bien passer son bras entre ces deux battisses et m'attraper. Une fois traversée, j'aperçois Jean, courant pour sauver sa peau. Il passait à toute vitesse mais j'ai pu voir son visage imprégné de peur.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je tente de le rattraper.

Je commence à courir derrière lui, apparemment, il ne m'a pas vu. Il faut dire que je suis relativement loin de lui, disons une bonne dizaine de mètres.

J'essaie de le suivre du mieux que je peux, car même si il n'en a pas l'air, il court très vite.

Foutu équipement ! Tu fonctionnais pourtant bien hier ! Me dis-je tout bas.

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, je dois simplement rattraper Jean.

Je suis épuisé, c'est comme si mes jambes couraient toutes seules, je sens ma sueur mais je tiens bon, le mur n'est pas si loin que ça. Je vais y arriver !

D'un coup, je m'arrête. Enfin, mon corps s'arrête.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes jambes m'abandonnes, pourtant je suis toujours debout. J'ai mal..

Jean attend moi ! je veux te rejoindre mais je n'y arrive pas.

Ta silhouette se floute, je crois que je pleure. Surtout ne te retourne pas, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état, je ne veux pas que tu vois mon visage baigné de larmes..

Mes pieds ne touchent plus terre, je suis plus haut que toi maintenant, même plus haut que les ruines des bâtiments.

Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrive, un titan m'a attrapé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-ce que ça m'arrive maintenant ? J'aurai aimé pourvoir te parler, te voir avant que cela n'arrive..

Ton sourire éclatant, ta chevelure envoûtante, tes yeux d'un brun réchauffant mon cœur.. Tout ça, c'est vraiment finis ?

Mes larmes recommencent à couler, mes yeux me brûlent.

Je t'aperçois au loin, tu es sur le point d'échapper à ces titans.

Tu vas survivre Jean, j'en suis heureux. Ne fais pas attention à moi, j'espère que tu vas vivre encore longtemps. Je t'observerai de là-haut, je t'aiderai à combattre.

C'est la fin Jean, je sens l'haleine nauséabonde du titan qui m'a attrapé.

Je décide de fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas que la dernière chose que je verrais dans ma vie sois cette horreur.

J'essaie de me remémorer ton visage une dernière fois.

Tu vas énormément me manquer mais je t'attendrai, sans impatience, je veux que tu vive encore longtemps.

L'odeur est de plus en plus forte, plus que quelques secondes..

Je suis désolé Jean, j'aurai aimé pouvoir te protégé encore un peu, pouvoir combattre à tes côtés, pouvoir voir ton visage satisfait après avoir tué un titan, ton adorable visage satisfait..

Adieu Jean, avant de quitter ce monde, j'aurai aimer pouvoir te dire à quel point tu compte pour moi, à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis amoureux de toi..

Mon sang se repent sur le sol.

Le titan m'a croqué.


End file.
